Soundproofing
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Request fic for ssvidel3! :) Naruto and Sakura definitely aren't private about their relationship... a smutty M rating! You have been warned!


**A/N - This is a request fic for ssvidel3, and my first NaruXSaku! :D All of the ideas are ssvidel's, so major credit goes there guys! I'm just writing it! :D **

**Also, I have a couple of pieces up on Amazon under the name Astrid Knowles, so please check 'em out! **

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**

Everyone was sick of them, and Sakura was sick of everyone.

It had been years now, since Sasuke had left her alone in Konoha with only the faintest dreams of his returning home, and it had been years since she had turned to Naruto to comfort her in the only way that he knew how. The blonde nin had grown far more tactful with age, and instead of stating his intentions in a way designed to paint himself in an impressive light, he had seduced her, spending the time and effort on making her feel wanted and special, even while the rest of the village was still busy telling her to 'get over herself', and to get over Sasuke, too.

In the habit of ridiculing her and downplaying her child's emotions, they had failed to notice when she had grown up, and when she had taken Naruto with her.

Even so, this was taking the cake. Just a little.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tsunade roared, the wooden doorframe crumbling as her fist collided with it. 'In my OFFICE!"

Kneeling on Tsunade's chair with Naruto buried balls deep inside of her, Sakura could see the blonde woman's point, and not only because of the rather intimidating way that her eyes were popping out of her head, her cheeks red with fury.

It was the Hokage's office, after all.

They were still panting, their bodies half clothed and joined with Sakura's arousal coating their thighs. Her heart pounded, from the fear and from the sex as well as the small triumph that Sakura wrought from such an experience. She was tired of being the girl who lost Sasuke, who makes a big deal out of everything, who is always miserable. How long did they expect her to stay miserable for? Even now, people refused to believe that she was happy, offering pitying glances to her, or more often to Naruto, thoroughly under the jealous impression that she was only with him for his reputation and for the money that he earned in being such an asset to the village.

The best that she could hope for was disapproval. She worked with the jealousy, allowing the entirety on Konoha to have the chance to see them fuck, to see the intense satisfaction that she and Naruto gave each other. Forget intimacies; their entire married life was intimate and ignored in favour of rumours and fantasies on the parts of other women about her husband.

The sex wasn't always the slow, careful love-making that she had wanted as a girl, but it was _good_, and she wanted people to see it.

More than that, it turned her on.

This was not by far the first time that they had been caught in such a position, however it was the first time that they had dared to do so in Hokage tower, and in the Hokage's chair to top it all off. A vein was throbbing in Tsunade's head and her breaths were deep and quick, her hands balled into tight fists by her sides in a manner that made her appear much like a bull about to charge.

While Sakura's panties were around her ankles, much like Naruto's trousers.

"Quick," She whispered. "Run."

Their bodies had no chance to calm, instead their heart rates rose once more as they hastily tugged their clothing into some semblance of decency and ran for the window, jumping out of it and catching onto the branches of a tree that stood nearby. It was exhilarating, and the excitement coursed through her like electricity, setting every single one of her nerve endings on fire.

She could feel herself working up a sweat as they moved, her already tired out body being forced to give more as they escaped, quickly manoeuvring their way as far from Tsunade's high pitched wail as possible, only stopping once she was completely out of their hearing range.

Collapsing in laughter, they hit the ground, Sakura landing on her feet while her less dignified husband fell onto his bottom, rubbing it and moaning through his laughter.

"Owww, that really hurt."

"Try landing on your feet next time, dumbass."

Panting a little Sakura lay down beside him, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "That was great, babe, thank you."

"Eh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, his eyes closed in supposed confusion. "It was my idea, what're you thanking me for? It's my fault that we're in trouble with Tsunade."

Sakura supressed a grin, the corners of her mouth turning up and her eyes sparkling as she reached for his hand. "Right." She murmured, even though she knew that it wasn't so.

He had done that for her, as with most of the things that he did.

"So, uh, didn't you tell Ino that we would be at the bar once I was done with work?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "But she also knows that we tend to flake out…"

"So we'll make a token effort to go for a little while before wandering off home." Naruto finished off for her. "It'll be nice anyway; it's been a while since I saw the guys."

Sakura nodded. "We'll go for now then, and just leave when you're ready."

Naruto frowned. "Don't you wanna talk to your girlfriends? I mean, you never see them anymore."

"Because I return covered in goddamned baby sick."

"It's not so bad, I mean, Kurenai's has just graduated the academy and is taking on missions and stuff. Looks exactly like Asuma. And Ino and Shikamaru's little ones are adorable; I saw you cooing over them."

"I thought that you didn't want kids?" Sakura asked softly. "Besides, me and the girls don't have that much in common anymore."

"You're only ever around me. And besides, I didn't say that I didn't want kids, only that I didn't want them _then_."

"So now you do want kids?"

"I think that we should think about it." Naruto swung their interlaced hands as they slowly walked back into the main village, ambling along at a leisurely pace that matched the civilians who perused the stores in the afternoon warmth. "Anyway, we can discuss it later, y'know, when you want to."

His piece said, Naruto's eyes lit up and he began to walk a little faster, pulling his pink haired wife along with him. "Now let's go see everyone!"

Most of them were already there when Sakura and Naruto arrived, sat around their usual table and sipping at drinks as they talked quietly, a couple of pushchairs noticeably absent.

"Ino!" Sakura called, feeling herself dragged as Naruto bounded over. "When are the little ones?"

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked up from their conversation as Ino pulled Sakura into a hug, squeezing her tightly as she squealed.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into his signature smile as he raised his free hand to them in a small wave.

"Sakura, Naruto. How nice that you have made time to join us."

"Hey! We came last week didn't we?!" Naruto shrieked, drawing eyes from the bar at his exuberance. "Just cause _you_ still prefer reading your pervy books, doesn't mean-"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "If you'd been listening, you would have realised that I actually haven't said anything about your extracurricular activities."

"Curricular? We're not even in school anymore, you weirdo!"

"Naruto," Sakura hissed, and smiled as she reached over to hug the silver haired man. "It's good to see you, Kaka-sensei."

"You, too. How's the hospital work going."

"Good." Sakura smiled. "Although, you haven't been in for a while."

Kakashi shrugged. "Unreliable teammates, that don't know how you operate. I've been doing solos. You sure that you're not coming back on the field?"

She shook her head, her pink locks swinging with the movement. "Not sure yet. Naruto's not doing any missions while Tsunade is training him, and once he's Hokage his duties will be in the village, so we'll have to see. At the moment I'm happy working in the hospital."

"If you change your mind, let me know. We could work as a two-man squad."

"Are Yamato and Sai sticking in ANBU, then?"

"For the time being, and as I have no wish to join them…"

"I'll think about it." She promised.

Ino snorted. "No she won't, and you know it."

"Yeah, I will. What do you know, pig?"

Ino smirked knowingly, and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she seated herself on Shikamaru's lap. "I think that you can't go that long without your darling Naruto."

"Really? Says who?"

"Says me." Although her words drew an immediate dislike from Sakura, her tone was civil and her smile friendly as she joked. "Seeing as how you can't last more than around two hours without seeking him out, I think you'll find missions a little tricky."

"I think you're wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with forming relationships with each other, and it is up to the individuals as to how they handle it," Kakashi intervened. "Now, does anyone want anything else to drink? Want some more chips, Choji?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Choji licked his lips and vanished to the bar with Kakashi, leaving the two women staring each other out.

"Seriously," Ino laughed. "I remember going to the cinema with you guys, only to end up seeing you sucking him off! And the noise! I could barely hear the movie!"

"That was ages ago." Sakura snapped. "And just because we _are_ having sex… you know, lots of couple aren't. Apparently sex drive goes down after having kids." She added smugly, taking the seat opposite Ino as Naruto drew out the one beside it.

"Actually," Ino contradicted. "The sex drive doesn't change. We simply behave more in public, so that people aren't offended or embarrassed by immature or inappropriate behaviour."

"Is that so?" Sakura nodded thoughtfully, but while she looked bored her foot began to trail, causing her husband to jump.

Naruto stared, unable to stop himself as he felt his wife's shoe brush firmly up his calf, rubbing up and down suggestively for a moment before it moved higher, a small smirk overtaking her features as she briefly caught his gaze with her own. She winkled almost imperceptibly as her foot stroked higher, before retreating entirely, only to be replaced by the other; the foot that had been furthest away from him. With her leg crossed over her knee, now she could reach higher, and Naruto couldn't help jerking slightly as she let the tip of her shoe slowly linger over his groin.

Despite the prior fulfilment of their encounter in Tsunade's office, he began to harden, his hips pushing upwards slightly as he turned his wife met his startled eyes with a slow licking of her cherry red lips.

Under his breath, he groaned.

Ino snorted. "Hello? Earth to supposed _adults_! Get a room, you guys!" She rolled her eyes. "Show some maturity and accept that your honeymoon period is _over_ and this is _not_ acceptable."

Sakura met her eyes head on. "You know what? That's a good idea." She looked the blonde up and down, her voice cold. "Since we don't have to worry about my spontaneously lactating… let's go. Naruto, come on." She shot him a wink and rose from her seat, her voice rising to be audible to the surrounding tables. "Think you're still _immature_ enough to fuck my brains out?"

Her tone was mocking, and laced with her vindictiveness and uncharacteristic words, she sounded like a different woman entirely. Liquid sprayed from mouths and cups hit tables hard as everyone present gaped in shock and disapproval at the loud-mouthed, wanton woman who healed injuries and rebuilt the village in times of conflict.

Oh, and was married to the future Hokage, the excitable man who instantly jumped to his feet at the blatant invitation, grabbing her hand in his sweaty palm once more.

"Hell, yeah! I'm the most immature future Hokage there has ever been!"

"See you later, Pig."

With that, Sakura turned on her heel, exiting the bar with Naruto by her side and some rather appalled faces glaring after her, the very few amused patrons scattered through.

Sakura didn't care. They'd all be thinking about it later.

They ran home, or rather Naruto did. Sakura clung to him, her long shapely legs wrapped securely around his waist, grinding against him with every movement that he made. Their lips locked and their tongues danced suggestively in Sakura's mouth as he thrust it, his forceful actions complimenting her gentle, teasing licks and little nibbles to his lips perfectly. Naruto's eyes were on her, his entire concentration taken up by carrying her home in such a manner, her back hitting against the walls several times as he manoeuvred them into their building, the harsh collision causing their bodies to jolt together roughly, her nipples brushing against his chest, his erection pushing against her thigh and their teeth knocking together.

"Naruto…" Sakura whimpered. "Just get up the stairs."

He did so at record pace while Sakura turned her attention to his neck, nuzzling the warm skin and the rough stubble on his chin. He struggled with the key but once in, he hastened to the nearest room; the guest bedroom that had housed many a flatmate until the people realised the hazards of the living with the energetic couple; a marked lack of sleep and far too much information about their copulation habits.

Now the room served one purpose only; let their bedroom exist without a near-constant changing of the bed sheets.

Sakura sighed as her back hit the mattress, the scent of their previous couplings both revolting and arousing her.

It had been a few days, after all…

The sunny yellow walls filled her vision as Naruto moved away, distancing himself from her in order to tug efficiently at her clothing, quickly if not carefully removing the barriers between them. Sakura was almost patient, waiting until her shirt and bra had been torn away to attack his, the thick orange material causing more of a hassle than she would like. She didn't bother pulling his trousers and shoes off, instead she undid his fly and yanked the material down to bare his penis and rest on his thighs.

She clambered off of the bed, sinking to her knees before him as her moisture pooled at his feet.

"Naruto…" She sighed.

"I love you," He replied. "And all of those bitches were wrong about you, and you know it. You are lovely, Sakura."

His words were more thoughtful than anything she had heard as a child, but something in them reminded her of the twelve year old boy who had picked her daisies from some old biddy's garden. As the self-absorbed, Sasuke chasing dork she'd been then, she'd lectured him on thievery.

She felt rather horrid about it now.

Conveying to him through her tender gaze what she couldn't through words, Sakura slowly leaned forwards, her tongue reaching out to lack up the precum that dripped from his clit, taking her time to apply the pressure in tiny motions until all of it was gone, the salty taste lingering on her tongue. Moving closer, she swirled her mouth around the head, pulling herself away from him when she attempted to push in further.

He groaned, and Sakura delighted in his frustration, knowing that his satisfaction would be greater the longer that she eeked it out.

She lowered herself, nuzzling his balls before applying her lips, sucking first one and then the other into her wet orifice, moaning around him just to feel his hands fly to her hair as he tightened.

"Sakura, c'mon! I mean, how long can you _do _this…?"

Much longer, but knowing her husband's impatience, and feeling her own desire mounting, Sakura took pity on him, sucking his entire length into her mouth, gagging slightly at the suddenness before she allowed him to slip away from her once more. He jerked uncontrollably, his legs beginning to shake as she deep throated him, running her tongue over every inch of him as he slid in and out of her eagerly sucking mouth, her hands cupping his balls and rubbing his arse. The feel of her cool finger probing the tight ring of muscle had the desired effect, and Sakura grinned the best she could with a mouthful on cock, hungrily swallowing the cum that shot down her throat as he cried out.

She waited until he stilled, his legs still trembling, to move away, licking her lips bewitchingly. "Mm…" She moaned. "You taste so good, baby."

She stroked her clit, her eyes rolling back into her head at the pleasure that the action caused. Small sighed left her lips and then she felt her hand torn away, her body lifted as if it weighed nothing and then dumped back down onto the springy bed.

"So do you. Do you want me to eat you, Sakura? Do you?"

"Yesss…" She whimpered. "Please, Naruto…"

Her soft, needy voice trailed off as Naruto licked her clit, sucking the small bundle of nerves into his mouth, one long finger thrusting its way inside of her, firmly stroking her slick walls as he growled. He moved his entire torso with his movements as he applied himself to eating her out, his stubble burning as it scraped repeatedly over her smooth thighs.

She pinched her nipples, twisting them in a way that caused her pussy to tighten around Naruto's questing finger, beginning to throb around him as she buzzed higher and higher, nearing her peak.

Naruto only pushed himself closer to her, knowing full well the result that would ensue.

He was right, of course, and she came moments later, shrieking his name as her juiced squirted naughtily over his lower face.

"Ah, ahhh," Sakura panted, her breaths refusing to even out as the pushed her worn out body into a half raised position supported by her lower arms to observe her lover.

"Sakura, you just came _everywhere_!" Naruto exclaimed as if it were something new, trailing one finger over his own cheek to collect moisture before sucking it into his mouth. "I think that you should clean me up, don't you?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. As much as she adored Naruto, she was not too keen on tasting her own cunt, regardless of how 'lovely' Naruto proclaimed that it tasted.

Instead her feet fidgeted as she thought, inspiration striking her as she threw her discarded panties at him.

"Wipe yourself with these," She ordered. "I have something else that I would like to try."

"Really? C'mon Sak…."

"Uh uh uh…." Sakura grinned devilishly as she stretched out her legs, her cupped feet closing around his hardened cock. She massaged him length with them, her toes tugging on his foreskin and earning her a sharp slap to her calf as she let out a giggle.

She wasn't proficient at such a thing, and probably wouldn't have attempted it if it weren't for her dislike of tasting herself, but she found it somewhat enjoyable. Her legs bent and straightened, her thighs closing together with every thrust down his length, causing friction of her thigh against her clit. Her unshaven twists of pink hair rubbed, irritating her and melting her once more. Despite her recent orgasm, she could feel the want growing inside of her again. She got into her movements, enthusiastically using her pink-toed feet to jerk him off while her hands fisted in the blue duvet.

It was over quicker than she would have thought possible, Naruto inexplicably aroused by the simple _unexpectedness_ of her doing such a thing. He came without thought, tightly holding her feet to his cock as he came, liberally coating the pale skin in the creamy liquid. He wiped himself on her when he was done, rubbing the feet together.

Sakura whimpered, but Naruto fell to the bed, panting.

"What happened to your stamina?" She teased, laughing. "I thought you were supposed to have more than anyone?"

"No, I can last longer." He protested. "Not keep coming. I'm tired, and so hungry!"

"Fine." She sang. "The quicker you tire me out, the quicker we can go and eat."

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled, but they remained still a while, drifting in and out of full consciousness as they lethargically waited for Naruto to recuperate. Finally, he released a long, slow breath from his parted lips and turned to the pink haired woman with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

A giggle escaped her, and Sakura flopped onto her side as she reached for him, gently coaxing him back into hardness. They spoke quietly as she did so, discussing all mundane things such as his training with Tsunade and Sakura's hospital work. It was comfortable rather than passionate, and they soon quieted to allow the intense sensations to take over, Naruto's increasingly harsh breathing filling the room.

Without warning, Sakura stopped, her small hands tugging on his sides to pull him atop of her. There were no words no, only the slow sliding of his cock inside of her and their mutual moans as their bodies met. Sakura's legs rose, holding him close to her as she pressed her lips to the skin below his ear, her hands rubbing circles over his shoulders as she adjusted to the exquisite feel of him inside of her.

He moved slowly at first, small movements that allowed his lips to play with hers and coax her into a greater state of need. Eventually, her filthy feet fell to the bed, her hips rising insistently to urge him into moving faster, harder, rougher.

Instead he rolled, rolling her with him so that she rode him. She rose and fell gracefully and leisurely, even as her pace and pressure increased. She ground against him with every downwards thrust, and rolled her hips with every up. Her small breasts bounced before him, and Naruto pushed himself into a half seated position, leaning his face forwards until he captured a nipple lightly between his teeth, sucking gently before releasing. His hands flew to her hips, lifting and dropping her demandingly.

She did one better, swiping his hands away and riding him furiously, feeling the fragile skin of her inner thighs bruising against his bony hips.

And, oh, she was going to be sore in the morning.

She began to slow, from tiring more than any real consideration for the state of her private, and Naruto tumbled her off of him, changing position once more.

Her was in her again without warning, brutally fucking her from behind as she cried out, her cheek pressed tightly to the duvet as the heat rose. She was unsure of what she wanted, or indeed how much more she could take when she began to beg, her voice breaking and her eyes tearing up from the exertion.

"My arse, Naruto, please…"

"What was that, baby?" He panted a little, but his voice was strong, punctuated by the wet slapping of their bodies, his heavy balls colliding roughly with her swollen clit with every thrust. He pushed a finger inside of her, wrigging it in her tight orifice as his cock continued its assault.

"I want you to do my butt." She wailed. "Please, Narutooooo!"

His name came out as a wail as Naruto added another finger, his cock in her dripping pussy stretching her.

He slowed before removing it entirely, dipping his fingers inside of her once more, the liquid he withdrew used to lubricate her. Dip and rub, dip and rub he went, gradually pushing his fingers further and further inside of her, until three stretched her and she thrust back against him demandingly.

"You ready, baby?" He asked.

"I've been ready for ages, so just get on with it already!"

He pushed in slowly, ignoring Sakura's movements while he seated himself inside of her. She begged him to move faster, of course, she always did. She was needy, her juices dripping onto the bed freely as Naruto possessed her other passage, grunting at the tightness that enveloped him.

"You're. So. Tight." He panted, and Sakura found her body dragged back and forth across the bed as Naruto's hands on her hips spurred her into movement. "You like that?" He asked, but he got no verbal reply.

No, instead he got the blindingly pleasure-filled experience of her clamping down, her pussy tightening and loosening rapidly. The rest of her tightened too, and Naruto had no choice but to come as she squeezed him, the throbbing felt through her wall making him dizzy with release.

They collapsed together, rolling to the side so that they were spooning on the wet, rumpled material, their legs tangled together.

"See," Sakura mumbled. "That's why we shouldn't have kids yet. If we did, that would not be able to happen."

"Mm… maybe we should wait." He murmured, thoughts already on their next adventure. If that was what she could do with her feet…

It was unfortunate then, that the idea had already started to take seed, and Sakura slowly adjusted to the idea of children.

…

A couple of weeks after their baby was born, they invested in soundproofing.

**R&R**


End file.
